Corwyn Solarius
Overview Corwyn Solarius is a Lv1 Human Paladin in the service to Tempus. There is more key points to tell of him... TBD - Ciaran He is currently traveling with with his new party in the Dessarin Valley. Physical Description TBD - Ciaran Stats HP: ??? / ??? (Cur/Max), AC: ???, Proficiency Bonus: +2 Strength: ??? (+???) (No Bonus) Dexterity: ??? (+???) (No Bonus) Constitution: ??? (+???) (No Bonus) Intelligence: ??? (+???) (No Bonus) Wisdom: ??? (+???) (No Bonus) Charisma: ??? (+???) (No Bonus) Proficiency Armor: ??? Weapon: ??? ''' '''Tools: ??? Skills: ??? Saving Throws: ??? Languages: '''Common, ??? , ??? Spells As a Paladin, the divine powers of his God can be called upon by Corwyn As these spells powers are derived from Corwyn's force of his convictions and will, Charisma is his spellcasting ability. The DC for any spell requiring it is equal to 8 + proficiency + Charisma mod (8 + 2 + ??? = ???) and his spell mod is equal to proficiency + Charisma mod (+???). The following are spells Christoph is capable of casting. Paladin Spells Cantrips / Oath of Devotion Spells As of right now, Corwyn can not cast spells Level 1 Spells As of right now, Corwyn can not cast spells Level 2 Spells As of right now, Corwyn can not cast spells Abilities and Feats Racial Abilities / Feats '''Human Ambition: '''Corwyn has gained a +1 to all Stat Scores. Paladin Abilities / Feats '''Divine Sense: Having be trained in the service of Tempus after showing signs of his blessing, Corwyn can sense the presence of good and evils souls. Good rings out like heavenly music and evil fouls the air like an noxious odor. As an action, Corwyn an open his senses to detect this auras. Until his next turn, Corwyn knows the location of any celestial / fiend / undead creature that's not in full cover within a 60ft radius. He also knows the type of the creature but not the identity. Within the same radius he can also detect locations or objects that have been consecrated or desecrated. Corwyn can do this 1 + Char mod (???) times before taking a long rest. Lay on Hands: 'As a Paladin, Corwyn's blessed touch can heal wounds. He has access to a pool of healing points (LoH points) that replenishes after a long rest. This pool of blessed healing is equal to his Paladin level x 5 (5). As an action, Corwyn can touch a creature and heal up to their max Hp or the remaining LoH points, or he can spend 5 points to remove a disease or poison affecting the target. Multiple diseases / poisons can be cured in a single use as long as the required points are available. This ability has no effect on constructs or undead. '''Fighting Style - ''Great Weapon Fighting: Desc Sacred Oath Abilities / Feats (Subclass) Corwyn has yet to swear a true oath to Tempus, sanctified by the Church of Tempus, and therefore does not have the abilities usually blessed to True Paladins at this time. Backstory TBD - Ciaran History The Princes of the Apocalypse (Campaign) Corwyn is one of the main party members of the campaign. To learn more of his involvement, see the campaign's page. Category:PCs Category:Ciaran